Egyptian Magic
by Ishikawa Ran
Summary: Enter Yugi Motou, a boy who’s just been mistaken as an agent for a secret society… A BIG one… Four of our OC’s have been inserted into this story... Shounen ai Alert! Ch. 3!
1. Prologue: Oops Mah Bad!

Egyptian Magic

By: Hiruka, Akira and ChibiChiri!

Summary: Enter Yugi Motou, a boy who's just been mistaken as an agent for a secret society….  A BIG one…. Four of our OC's have been inserted into this story, kay?

Prologue: Oops…. Mah bad!

"Yugi! M-M-Matte!!!!" Tsunami called, trying desperately to catch up to her friend.

"Doushitano? Am I too fast for you?" Yugi laughed as the girl tripped over her own feet. Yugi walked to her and helped her up, "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Heki, Heki…." Tsunami brushed herself off. The silent air in the streets was interrupted when a loud honking was heard across the street. "Hm? Oneesan desu ka?"

"Looks like it!" Yugi turned to his friend once more, "Ja ne!"

"Ja, Yugi-san!" Tsunami took off to the car and it drove off.

Yugi walked the rest of the way home.

*

He noticed that the store had closed early. "Ojiisan? Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Yugi…." Came the raspy response.

"Ojiisan? Daijoubu desu ka?" Yugi asked. He walked into the living room and leaned next to Ojiisan, who was lying on the couch.

"Heki…. Yugi. It's just the flu…. Although, it would be nice if you could help me to my room…." He said, smiling.

Yugi smiled back, "Of course." Yugi helped Suguroku up to his room.

Later that night Yugi went off to bed himself…. Not knowing that tomorrow, his life would flip upside-down and spin a couple times…. (Akira: Did that last part have a point? Hiruka: **Snicker**)

*

Yugi waited at his normal spot on the curb for Tsunami. He looked at his watch after about a half an hour. "She's late…. She's not usually late…."

"OI! Yami-san!" The shout caught Yugi off guard. He looked in the direction of the noise and a redheaded girl grabbed him by the shoulders….

"Where the heck were you?!" She didn't even let Yugi get a word in, "We beeped you every second since we got the news! Why'd you never answer?"

"But I'm no-"

"Forget you and your lame excuses! I don't need to hear it!"

"BUT I-"

"Urusei!!!!" The girl dragged him into a department store and got in the elevator. When it closed the girl sighed, her face sporting an extremely peeved look. "The Cardinal has crash landed and needs assistance…." The elevator suddenly dropped what felt like about 12 stories. "Kami! I hate that password!" The girl seemed unaffected by the sudden drop. Yugi let out the breath he was subconsciously holding, realizing he was safe.

"Go to your room and get the rest of your little trinkets together, we have stuff to do!" The girl let go of Yugi's arm and left him there. Yugi was lost.

"W-where-…?" Yugi backed up against a wall and slid down to the floor. He instantly starts crying.

*

About a hour later the girl walked by him with an empty box. She stopped about three feet away and dropped the box in rage. "What are you still doing there?! YOU BAKA!!!!" She grabbed Yugi's arm a dragged him down a corridor. She stops in front of one of the numerous doors on the left side and knocked.

"Oi!!!! Yami being a pain in the ass again!!!!" She shouts while knocking.

Yugi's ears perk up when he hears a familiar voice, "What's his problem now?" The owner of the voice opens the door and gasp. "Yugi?!?!"

The redhead blinks, "Yugi?" She looks at the boy she has by the arm. "Oh…. You mean that wasn't a disguise? …. Heh…. Oops!"

*

Hiruka: What do you think will happen to Yugi?

Akira: How da heck are we supposed to know?! You're the one who writes the story!

ChibiChiri: True no da!

Yami: If you even SUGGEST hurting Aibou…. You'll regret it dearly….

Yugi: **Blush** Aw, Yami….

Please R & R!


	2. Welcome to the World of Strangely Ironic...

Egyptian Magic

By: Hiruka, Akira and ChibiChiri!

Summary: The REAL Yami shows up! Raniki saved by younger sister… Yami must share a room with Yugi-chan till we make him a room of his own! Ps: Yugi's a hummingbird!

Reviews:

Fallen Dragon: You wanted an Update? HERE IT IS!!! 

Chapter 1: Welcome to the World of Strangely Ironic Outcomes…

Yugi was sat down in a chair inside of a fairly normal office-like room. He was trembling as if they had sat him on a block of ice. Outside of the room, Tsunami was trying to talk the board out of the 'elimination' consequence for Yugi.

"He's just a kid! You can't KILL him!"

"He has found our base and there is nothing else we do to people like him." Board member one said.

"And what about our friend Ryou?! HUH?!" Tsunami yelled in his face. "He's gonna heal from a gunshot wound in his shoulder and you're gonna shout him in the head?!"

The board members looked down.

"You know that Bakura will not even let you approach Ryou…" The board members nodded.

Raniki stepped in, "And besides, it's MY fault. I thought he was Yami and I didn't let him say anything-…"

"So you're to blame!" Board member two said suddenly.

"YIPES!!!" Raniki slipped and fell flat on her back at the accusation.

While the board was accusing Raniki of purposely bringing an outsider into the society, Tsunami snuck into the office.

"Yugi-san? Daijoubu desu ka?" Tsunami walked toward the trembling boy.

"W-What are you g-gonna do t-to m-m-me…?" Yugi asked shakily.

Tsunami smiled mischievously, "I have an idea that's gonna save you and my sister's butts!"

*

"…-So your punishment will be-" The board was suddenly shut up as a multi-color-haired boy walked in with sunglasses. "Ah! Yami-sama! Perhaps YOU can show Raniki what a mistake she's made, bringing a citizen in here?"

The boy said nothing.

"Yami?" asked another board member.

Tsunami walked out of the office, "Ah! Yugi!" Tsunami pulled the sunglasses off of Yugi's face. "Perhaps YOU know how to make fools out of the board?"

The board members turned blue.

Raniki smirked, "That still doesn't let you off! You… You…" The board member couldn't think of a good insulting name.

"Ima no koe wa nan desu ka?" Raniki asked Tsunami, sarcastically.

"Saa…" Tsunami answered just as sarcastic.

Yugi smiled lightly as the board member who had been screaming at Raniki fell over in stupidity.

"I think you owe my big sister an apology, MISTER Aruhaka! You made the same mistake she did!" Tsunami smiled at the board as they walked away in shame.

"Oi… anou… Yugi-san?" Raniki hesitated as Yugi turned to her. "Hontou ni gomen nasai… I didn't mean to put you in danger."

"It's okay…" Yugi looked down, "Since I'm not going to be killed like I heard… what IS going to happen to me?"

Tsunami answered Yugi's question with a happy tone, "We're gonna make you a member of our agency!"

Yugi smiled… but it lasted for about a second or two… "But what about Ojiisan?! He's sick with the flu and he needs me!"

"He's coming with us, I guess…" Raniki said from her spot on the floor (Hiruka: She still hasn't gotten up? Akira: Shh!)

Yugi thought a moment, "And my friends? Ryuzaki and Jou… What about them?"

Tsunami suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked with the best glare he could muster… which looked more like a pout.

"Welcome to the world of strangely ironic outcomes!" Tsunami said throwing her hand up in a way that said 'Taa-Daa!!!'

Yugi blinked.

"Ryuzaki-san… I introduced you to him remember?" Yugi nodded, "He works for us well!"

"And Jou-kun?"

Tsunami's outrageous smile left her face, "Yugi-san… there's something you should know… Douzo…"

*

Yugi peered through the glass into the room where, oddly enough, Jounouchi lay motionless on a bed, "Jounouchi-kun!!!" Yugi pounded on the glass once, then pounced at the door and ran inside. The man who was watching over Jou, Seto, jumped in surprise.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly.

"I'm Jounouchi's friend! What did you do to him?!" Yugi screamed when he reached Jou side.

"Tsunami-sama… who is his kid?!" Seto asked.

Tsunami shot a look at Seto that said 'Hold your horses, I'm gettin' to that!' "Yugi, listen!" Yugi settled down. "Jounouchi-san is a humanoid…"

"NANI?!" Yugi screeched.

Raniki frowned, "There's a button behind his left ear… push it." Yugi glared (Pouted) at the redhead, but reached for Jou's face. 'He feels human… what kind of bad dream is this?' He felt behind his ear and, sure enough, a little button made itself known to his fingertips.

Yugi pushed it lightly and Jou stirred. Yugi's face fell, "Mornin' awready…?  …Yug?!"

"Jou-kun… it's true?" Yugi dropped to his knees.

Jounouchi's confusion finally left him and he looked up at Tsunami, "You told 'im…"

"We had no choice, Jou-san." Raniki said, obviously really choked up about all of this.

"Yugi… lisena me. I wasn't allowed ta tell ya. Gomen Nasai…" Jounouchi pulled the crying boy into his arms… "Shh… It's okay… Oi, I'm still here, aren't I?"

Yugi blinked away a few more tears, "Sou da ne…"

Jounouchi tapped Yugi's nose, "Besides! I'm more human than I am droid, anyhow!"

"That's good news, ne?" Yugi asked.

"Hai!" Jou jumped off the bed and stared at Tsunami. "What's Yug doin' here, anyway?"

Tsunami walked behind Raniki and pushed her further inside the room, "SHE mistook him for Yami…"

Jounouchi blinked, and then closed his eyes. "Hah! You're right! He does look a little like Yami!"

"And how many of you have been talking about me while I was gone?" Said a voice behind them.

"Jesus Christ, Yami! Took you long enough to get here!" Raniki screamed at the newcomers face. She paused then smiled, innocently, "You ARE Yami, ne?" Everybody fell over.

*

Hiruka: There! New Chappie!

Akira: Sorry for any inconveniences!

ChibiChiri:  Chigau no da!

Hiruka: What do you mean?

ChibiChiri: We only got one review and they didn't seem all that mad that we only had one chapter so you were wrong no da!

Akira: … Hiruka… You gave him Chocolate didn't you…?

Hiruka: Nani? I wasn't supposed to?

R&R, Onegai!!!


	3. Mirror, Mirror What's Your Name?

Egyptian Magic

By: Hiruka, Akira and ChibiChiri!

Summary: How will Yami take the news that he has to share a room with (Quote) that pipsqueak? Slight Ryuzaki/Haga in this chapter. Will get deeper later! I promise!

Reviews:

Weevil'sWoman: We learned it by ourselves! Arigatou Gozaimasu!!! It is a good story, ne? And don't worry! We update fast! And considering the Couple you like… You're gonna like this chapter!!!

ChaosDragon: Arigatou!!! You're too nice!

E: Sankyuu!!! We will!

Chapter 2: Mirror, Mirror… What's Your Name?

"Of course I'm Yami!" The taller boy, Yami, yelled. "Who else would I b-…"

He stopped, noticing the other boy in the room. Yugi stared back and waved… Yami dropped to one knee, drew a gun and pointed it straight at Yugi's forehead… Yugi froze as he stared down the barrel of the gun. 'I'm gonna die! Oh Kami! Why me? Why now? … I can't die yet! I have to take care of my grandfather! Iya!!!'

"Yami-san! Put that down!' Tsunami pounced on Yami, who, out of surprise, dropped the gun. "What're you doing?! Trying to kill our new agent?!"

"New agent? He looks just like me! He could be a doppelganger!" Yami retorted.

"I've known him since we first got here!" Tsunami replied. "Remember? That was five years ago! He's 16 now! When I met him he was 11! I think it's kinda impossible for him to be on HIS side!"

Yami blinked and glared at the girl. Tsunami nodded, trying desperately to confirm her story. "Well… fine… but where is he gonna stay, hm?" Yami asked with a slightly annoyed voice.

"In your room." Came the now happy reply.

Silence.

Silence…

Then, "NANI?!?!"

*

Yugi cowered in the corner of the room that he and Yami, a.k.a. the man who tried to kill him, now shared. Yami stopped gathering his things and knelt down in front of the shivering boy.

"You're Yugi Motou, ne?" He said softly.

"H-Hai…" Yugi replied, trying to press himself closer to the wall.

Yami, noticing this, sighed. "Oi… listen, I'm sorry I tried to shoot you. It's just that I'm a little paranoid right now… Hell, we all are! We fear the HE might have found out our location and we have to move to a new base. It's really quite irritating."

Yugi paused for a moment then asked, "Who is he?" Yami looked down.

"His name is Pegasus… He-" Yami wiped his brow, "He used to take care of me when my parents died… I-I ran away from him after he… r-raped me…"

"Kami! Hontou ni gomen nasai! I shouldn't have aske-!"

"It's okay… really…" Yami sniffed lightly, then continued the story, "Pegasus hates our leaders guts. Our leader is Tsunami-san's oldest sister, Ukai-senpai. When I ran into her in the elevator, she knew something was wrong. I told her my problem and she brought me here…"

"Hm…" Yugi stared at Yami, feeling less and less threatened ever second.

"You know… You are kinda lucky that Raniki-san thought you were me." Yugi stared at Yami with a look that said, 'Oh yeah? Let's rewind, let you re-walk today in my shoes, THEN tell me I'm lucky!' "I'm serious!"

"Sou desu ka?" Yugi asked.

"If she didn't you would never see your friends again." Yugi blinked, "Think about it! Ryuzaki's here and so is Jounouchi! And Tsunami, for that matter. You'd have no one to talk to!"

Yugi looked down, "Wakatta… Arigatou Gozaimasu, Yami-sama." He then looked Yami in the eyes and smiled sweetly. Yami blushed and turned around.

"I-I have to finish getting my stuff together…" He walked to where he put the box and began putting his little 'trinkets' away… Which consisted of old Egyptian jewelry.

Suddenly the silence was broken, "Haga!!! Haga, get back here!!!" Yami blew a piece of hair out of his face.

"Sounds like Ryuzaki lost control of Haga again…" Yami opened the door.

"Ryuzaki?" Yugi got up from his corner and walked out the door after Yami… Almost tripping when a boy, about his size with powder blue green hair, zoomed past him. Said boy was now climbing up the wall…

"Haga!!! Get down from there!!!" Ryuzaki appeared from the corridor next, "I swear! If you don't get down here I'll have to triple your time in your Shutdown mo-… Yugi?"

"Anou… Konnichiwa, Ryuzaki-san…" Yugi squeaked waving.

Ryuzaki smiled, "Yugi! What are you doing here?!" He asked, shaking Yugi's shoulders lightly.

"Tsunami-san's sister thought I was Yami…" Yugi looked up at the boy who was scaling the wall. "Who's that?"

"He's a Humanoid…" Ryuzaki answered briskly, before attempting to follow the boy.

"Like Jou-kun?" Ryuzaki froze, "It's all right… I already know…"

"Hm…" Ryuzaki huffed, finding very difficult to climb the wall as fast as the boy, "This one's name is Haga… He's cute and all, but he's a PAIN IN THE ASS!!!" Ryuzaki shouted, making sure the last part was heard by Haga.

Haga turned around from his spot on the wall. "See?! You don't care what happens to me! You just wanna make sure I'm safe so you'll keep your spot in this agency!" Haga looked at the ground below him, his hands and feet magnetic to the wall, "You'd never care…"

Haga scaled the wall until he got to the top, which you remember is 12 floors up*. "Haga… You might as well get down here so Ryuzaki won't kill you!" Shouted an agent who was with Ryuzaki at the time.

"I was planning on it…" Haga smiled lightly, with tears in his eyes… then pushed off of the wall…

"Haga! IYA!!!" Ryuzaki shouted as he struggled to get right beneath Haga to catch him.

Yugi gasped, dove at Yami and buried his head in his chest, not wanting to see the outcome. Yami blushed.

Strangely enough, Ryuzaki managed to break Haga's fall… without breaking anything… "Haga?! Daijoubu desu ka?!"

The form in his arms shuddered, "R-Ryuzaki… You don't care… Nobody cares… why'd you save me?" Haga looked up at his savior, blushing lightly with tears running down his cheeks.

Ryuzaki took Haga's hands in his, "Listen… Don't freak out on me but I'm gonna have to shut you down for now… ok? Trust me… Onegai?" Haga sighed shakily, but nodded knowing he had no choice.

"I-… I trust you…" He looked down, blushing deeper. Ryuzaki put a hand on the left side of Haga's face inching it slowly to his ear. 'Haga has this strange fear of being shut down, or being unable to move around people.' Ryuzaki thought sadly, 'No one knows why… Maybe… I can help…'

He reached the button behind Haga's ear and pushed it. Haga's eyes went blank and closed. He fell forward into Ryuzaki's arms, unconscious. Ryuzaki sighed and picked up the sleeping Humanoid. "Y'see what I have to go through everyday, Yugi?" Yugi, still staring, couldn't answer.

*

Later that night Yugi was reflecting on the events of the day, morning to night. 'I get pulled into a secret society by some redheaded girl I don't know but turns out to be Tsunami's sister. Tsunami, by the way has been lying about her life to you for the past 5 years… You almost get killed… A humanoid tries to kill HIMSELF… And I'm sleeping in the same room as the guy who tried to kill me…' Yugi looked over to Yami's futon. 'He is cute though…'

"Yugi? You still awake?" Came a voice from the door that startled him.

"Ack! Tsunami?" Yugi blinked at the light entering the room from the hallway. "W-wha're you doin' 'ere?" The partially asleep boy asked, half yawning.

"Gomen nasai… I didn't mean to wake you up…" Yugi waved a forgiving hand at Tsunami.

"It's alright… I was awake anyway…" Yugi sat up and made a motion for Tsunami to be quiet, pointing at Yami. Tsunami nodded and pulled Yugi out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Ukai wants to talk to you…" Tsunami said looking pitiful.

"Oi, she's your sister, ne? … Why don't you look happy?" Yugi asked, helplessly.

Tsunami sighed, "She usually doesn't talk to people unless they did something… Chigau…" Yugi blinked.

"What do you mean 'wrong'?" He asked as he followed Tsunami to a room in a dark Corridor.

*

Knock…

Knock…

"Ukai… Yugi's here…" Tsunami said quietly.

"Ah! Good! Send him in…" Came the voice.

Tsunami nudged Yugi, "She sounds happy… You might get lucky…"

'Gee thanks…' Thought Yugi as he walked through the door in to the office.

"Sou!" The tall blonde girl smiled, "Your little Yugi, hm?"

"Hai, Miss…" Yugi blushed, looking down.

Ukai laughed, "Silly, you don't have to call me that! Call me Ukai! I don't care!"

"O-Okay Ukai." Yugi smiled. 'She's not as bad as Tsunami made her out to be…'

"Now… You are a new recruit, so you have to read the rules and learn the moves!" Ukai turned in her swivel chair and dove into a pile of papers. "Here are the rules and your training schedule!"

"I-I have training?" Yugi asked, feeling a little stupid.

"Of course? How do you think Yami got as hot as he is now?" Ukai asked seductively.

"Well… I figured he worked out but I didn-…" Yugi was interrupted.

Ukai pounced on the desk scaring Yugi. "Hah! So you DO think he's hot!"

Yugi blushed. "I-I-I need to go!" Ukai flipped off the desk, well, more like fell off, a landed in front of Yugi.

"Oi! I meant no offense! I was just wondering and couldn't think up a better way to ask." She knelt down and looked Yugi in the eye. "You DO think he's hot don't you?"

Yugi blushed deeply, "H-H-Hai…" Ukai patted his head.

"Good job, kid… You got on my good side." She said before sending him off to bed.

*

"Raniki!" Came the voice that woke everyone in Corridor 3, namely Yami's corridor. Yami, fortunately had been awake for a while, and hadn't been affected. Yugi on the other hand…

Yugi sat up in the futon. Having a little trouble getting his skinny legs untangled from the blanket. Yugi walked towards the door next to Yami. 'He looks cute in his pajamas…' thought Yami as the_ I quote _ 'Beautiful Angel' stood next to him. (Yami: **Blush** Hiruka: **Evil grin**)

"Raniki-sama! Come now! Hurry!" Said the agent as Raniki flopped out of her room three doors away.

"WHAT could POSSIBLY be SO important that you HAVE to wake up everyone in this hallway to tell ME?!" Raniki asked obviously having just been woken up by the loud agent.

"I think Ryou is waking up!!!" Raniki instantly stood straight up and ran through the corridor without another word.

Yugi looked at Yami, who face looked just as surprised as Raniki's did at the news. "Come on, Yugi!" He said, grabbing Yugi's hand.

*

Hiruka: Next Chapter!!! Ryou and Bakura show up! Woohoo!

Akira: She's obsessed with this story…

ChibiChiri: No kidding no da…

Hiruka: I LOVE YAMIxHIKARI PAIRINGS!!! La, la, la, la!

R & R, Onegai?!


End file.
